Daughter of Pein
by YumeNekoGirl
Summary: This is an updated version of Daughter of Pein from Wishingfoolz which is now deleted. This story is made purely from Yume. please review then i'll make more stories.rated T for language. Last chapter is up! (SEQUEL WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS)
1. Pein's Death Announcement

I don't own anything except the plot. –By Yume only.

Akatsuki

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD?" yelled a very annoyed Konan.

"That is exactly what I mean. Pein is dead." Said the light side of Zestu, as the dark side just sighed. (Zestu has two colors on his body, black and white, that are technically two different people)

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame were all in the room at the other end, morning over the loss of Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki.

Kisame felt like he needed to ask a very important question, running through the minds of every member.

"Who's going to take over the role of leader?" Kisame blurted, getting the attention he didn't mean to get.

"Well… Pein was kind enough to leave a will for us." Said Zestu's light side. "It says that his only child would take over."

"Does anyone know the child?" asked Konan, who was baffled that Pein had a child and never told her.

"No" said the entire group, with the exception of Itachi who nodded that he did know.

"Itachi spill it!" yelled Deidara, who was even madder at Itachi for knowing everything. Who is also the youngest of the group, at age ten.

"Fine. The child is a girl, and she always wears a pink, fishnet arm glove." Itachi said. "She wears two rings, one silver with designs on it, and the other gold with a sapphire jewel on it…"

"Ok what else? I know you're not finished." Interrupted Sasori.

"No I was not finished. She has light brown hair, which is always up in a bun. She has grey-blue eyes, and last time I saw her she was five years old, and her name is Yume." Itachi said. "But there is one big problem."

"What would that be?" asked Kisame.

"She lives in Konaha."

**Cliffhanger.**


	2. Meeting Yume

Konaha

"Yume! Yume! Where are you?" yelled a very hyper Naruto.

"Naruto stop yelling. She is right here." Said a very annoyed Sakura.

"Wow. Who knew that she would go straight to you Sakura?" Said Sasuke who was surprised that Yume had the guts to annoy Naruto and go straight to Sakura.

"Why would you ask that Sasuke? She always goes to Sakura if she is scared. Because you know she IS only seven years old, and Sakura is her idol." Said Ino.

"Ssssaaakuurrraaa." Said a frightened Yume.

"Yes? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I… didn't mean… to annoy him… but it was… f… fun… funny." Stuttered Yume.

"Naruto. Did you chase her all the way from Ichirocus?" asked an angry Sakura, as Sasuke and Ino pulled Yume off of Sakura's leg.

"Yes." Naruto said cautiously.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT! SHE IS ONLY SEVEN AND TINY! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ON MY BAD SIDE? Yelled Sakura.

"Yume!" yelled Sasuke as Yume got loose from his grip and ran right in front of Naruto, earning herself a punch to the stomach.

"Shit! Yume are you ok!" yelled Naruto, picking her up carefully. As he walked to the hospital he turned to Sakura to follow him. Sakura complied and followed with Sasuke and Ino behind them.

"I can't believe I did it again." Sakura said.

"She sure is persistent, because she wants you to adopt her, and she doesn't want me to get hurt." Naruto said. "She is very strong, I think that, the punch was one of your stronger ones."

They arrived at the hospital and were immediately greeted by Tsunade, who took Yume from Naruto and brought her to an examination room, to assess the damage.

"Surprisingly, she escaped injury again." Said Tsunade, as Yume came running towards them. "Sakura, meet me in my office."

"Yes ma'am." Said Sakura


	3. Tsunade's office

Tsunade's office

"So I have a mission for you and you alone." Said Tsunade. "I need you to protect Yume from getting injured so I can figure out why she can sustain any hit with only the effect of passing out."

"Ok. But why just me, not Naruto, and Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.

"If you think that she would get better attention. Than I'll summon them and tell them, but you have to stay in the room with me and wait." Said Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am."

_Five minutes later…_

"Yes Tsunade-sama" said Sasuke and Naruto.

"I have a mission for you two and Sakura. You have to protect yume from harm until I can figure out why she can escape injury so easily." Said Tsunade.

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"Why does she need to be protected from getting hurt?" asked Naruto.

"Well, if she is using healing, that takes up a lot of chakra, and she is to young for that. Also if she has a kekigenki than I need to know." Explained Tsunade. "Dismissed."

"M'lady" said Shizune.

"Yes."

"Yume is here to see you."

"Oh, good. Send her in."

The door opened slightly reveling a small seven year old. "Lady Tsunade." Yume barely spoke, but just enough for Tsunade to hear her.

"Yes, please come in." Tsunade said.

"I have to tell you something." Yume said.

"Ok."

"I bet you are wondering… why I can… heal my… injuries… right? Well… I have a… kekigennke." Said Yume.

"You mean kekigenki." Corrected Tsunade.

"Yes… well I actually have two. One gives me the power to heal my body; only oopsie to that is it makes me go to sleep. The second one gives me the power to… to… HN… oh ya it lets me communicate through the mind, this one doesn't have an oopsie though. Oh and I have a question… do you like hugs?" Yume said with puppy eyes.

"Yes I do like hugs, but before you give me one I have a question for you. How long have you known how to use these powers, none of the records say that you have gone through the academy." Tsunade asked.

"The lady at the orphanage said that when she got me… she saw a strange purl light around me. And that when I was three some guy named… Itachi came to speak to me." Said Yume, than she practically launched her self towards Tsunade giving her a hug.

"Oof!" grunted Tsunade when Yume landed on her in a tight squeeze.

"Tsunade! We can't find Yume! Do you know where... never mind." Said Sakura.

"Yes I do know where she is. Oh and she's asleep." Said Tsunade as Sakura took Yume off of Tsunade.

"Thanks." Said Naruto who had been in the doorway.

They left the office and to Sasuke's house. When they arrived they discussed what they needed to do about Yume and housing arrangements.

"How about my place?" Asked Naruto.

"No. Your house is a mess. How about mine?" Said Sakura.

"I don't think that your parents would want another kid in the house." Said Naruto.

"She could stay with me because I have enough room in the house and you two could come and go as you please." Suggested Sasuke.

"I think it's a good idea." Said both Sakura and Naruto.

"All we need to do is adopt her officially so the orphanage doesn't send out a complaint." Said Sasuke.

"Do you have a bed for her?" Asked Sakura. "Because I could bring over my extra one plus blankets."

"I might need the blankets but I have a bed for her." Said Sasuke.

"I could buy her food." Suggested Naruto.

"_**You mean ramen.**_" Thought the other two shinobi.

"Sakura." Yume said while walking into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, but Yume didn't hear because she had crawled into Sasuke's lap and fell asleep.

"Why me?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hehehehehe." Laughed the others.

**Sorry peeps but the reason that I have been putting the motion like "laughed" in caps is my computer is stupid and annoying.**

**Oh and you might be wondering why I haven't been saying anything with the Akatsuki is I needed time to introduce Yume. **

**And yes this will be a pairing between Deidara and Yume.**

**Oh and all those people that think EW older person with a seven year old.**

**Look at this**

**DEIDARA: 10**

**YUME: 7**

**So ha. **


	4. Deidara meets Yume

Deidara meets Rebecca

Akatsuki

"Yes. I think that Deidara would make a great person for the job." Said Kisame

"I agree. He is the only one who nobody knows about." Said Hidan.

"But is he up to it?" Asked Sasori.

"I think he is." Said Konan. "He's already proved himself worthy of this job."

"How old is he?" Asked both sides Zestu.

"How does that matter?" Asked Kakuzu.

"Well Itachi said that last time he saw Yume she was five so if Deidara was around her age than it would be easier for her to trust us." Explained Zestu. "Itachi when did you last see her?"

"Two years ago; that would make her seven." Answered Itachi.

"Sweet! Tobi thinks that this is a great idea!" Tobi yelled in joy.

"So… is he ready?" Sasori asked.

"Yes he is ready." Answered Kakuzu.

"He'll need a map of some sorts." Said Itachi.

"Yes, I do need a map because I don't know how to get there." Agreed Deidara.

"Here, follow the black lines and you should end up in the leaf." Said Hidan.

"Got it. Bye." Said Deidara.

_Two days later._

"This village is huge." Said Deidara.

"Hello are you here on vacation or are you lost?" Asked the gate guard.

"I'm lost and I just happened to come across… what village is this?" Asked Deidara. Lying through his teeth.

"The village of the leaf." Answered the guard.

Before Deidara could say anything else they heard yelling.

"Yume! Get your ass back here! Naruto! Sakura! Help me!" Sasuke yelled coming into view behind a little girl running with Sasuke's shirt, and her eyes were closed.

"Hahahahahaha! Come catch me! OOF!" Yume yelled as she ran right into Deidara.

"I caught you. Now say sorry to this young man." Sasuke said while grabbing his shirt.

"Sorry, sir." Yume said while passing out. She had gotten injured and her body reacted to the injury and was healing.

"Is she ok?" Deidara asked.

"Yes she is fine. She is just tired." Sakura lied while picking Yume up.

"Who knew that one piece of candy could make a little girl so crazy." Said Naruto, while they walked away.

"Well then DON'T give her anymore; she took my shirt while being hyped up on sugar." Sasuke said with annoyance.

"Guys we need to take her back to Sasuke's and let her rest ok." Sakura said.

"Fine." Said the two boys.

"That was new. Yume has never acted like that before." Muttered the guards. "I blame Naruto."

"Ahem. Is it possible for me to stay in the village?" Deidara asked.

"We'll need you to see the Hokage's assistant Shizune." The guards said. "And I'll take you there."

When they got to Shizune's office, got Deidara approved, and summoned Hinata to take care of him, is when the guard leave his side.

"Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Said Hinata. (_**I'm being obvious**_)

"Deidara." Said Deidara. (_**Still being obvious**_)

They entered the Hyuuga residents and were interrupted by Hinata's cousin.

"Hinata. Why are you bringing this little kid here? He's suppose to go to the orphanage or to Tsunade." Said Neji

"Actually, Neji, I have been assigned to take care of him." Said Hinata in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"Fine. At least you could introduce me to him." Said Neji.

"This is Deidara." Said Hinata.

"Hello." Said Deidara.

"Hello. Don't cause trouble. Got it." Warned Neji.

"Yes sir." Said Deidara.

_The next day._

While Yume was out on a walk, she felt someone following her. She rubbed it off as coincidence, but who ever it was, was persistent, and kept following her. She started to walk faster, and before you knew it she was in an all out sprint. She sprinted all the way to Naruto's house. "Naruto! Open the door!" She yelled, while banging on the door.

"Yume what are you doing here? Are you ok?" Asked Naruto as Yume ran into his house. "Yume are you alright? You're shaking. What happened?"

Yume couldn't answer; she was too frightened to. Instead she just slumped to the ground shaking. Naruto went over to her trying to calm her down. When that proved to be unsuccessful, to which she passed out, he put her on his bed and called Sasuke and Sakura to come over.

"So what happened?" Asked Sakura.

"She just came to my door, yelling, and when I opened the door she ran inside shaking. After I closed the door I tried to calm her, but she passed out and I put her on my bed and called you two." Explained Naruto.

"When she wakes up we need to ask her." Said Sasuke.

Five minutes of waiting Yume finally woke up.

"Yume are you ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yep. I'm fine." Answered Yume.

"We were wondering why were you so scared?" Asked Sakura.

"I felt followed." Said Yume.

"How did you feel followed?" Asked Naruto.

"I just felt followed I can't explain it more than that." Said Yume clearly getting annoyed.

**I wonder whose following her. Oh wait I do.**

**But seriously, Yume is going to have her own pov in the next chapter.**

**And this chapter took about two days to write because I ran out of ideas.**

**And almost everything that is in bold, and not italicized-bold, just plain bold are my author notes.**

**Bye.**


	5. The Announcement of the Talent Show

**I know that you're thinking why I haven't put the disclaimer on any of the chapters except the first one. Well I feel it necessary to only put it on one chapter and not the whole thing. Unless the chapters are separate that is.**

**Now lets get back to the story.**

_A few years later._

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. _

"Coming." Yelled a young teen while cooking finishing dinner. "Oh hey Deidara."

"Hello Yume." Deidara said with a smile.

"Come on in. I was just finishing dinner. Do want some?"

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Orange Chicken, with white rice, and ramen."

"Is Sasuke eating with us?"

"No, he's on a date with Ino. But Sakura and Naruto are."

_DING DONG._

"I guess that's them." Said Yume.

"So what's for dinner?" Asked Naruto.

"You're to excided. I know you like her cooking. But that's no reason to go insane, sit." Sakura said with annoyance. "Why is Deidara here?"

"He's eating with us." Yume said in a mater-of-fact tone. Deidara and Naruto couldn't contain their giggles at the tone she learned from Sakura. **(It's like the student beats the master ****)**

When they sat down to eat Naruto asks, "Did you enter that talent show thing?"

"Hai. And it is at the shooting-star festival." Yume responded. **(Hai means yes.)**

"What song are you doing? Come on tell us!" Naruto practically yelled.

"No it is a surprise." Yume giggled.

"Humph fine." Naruto whined as they heard the front door open and close.

"Fine what?" Sasuke asked as he took off his shoes.

"Oh Yume was saying that she signed up for the Karaoke thing this weekend." Naruto said happily.

"What song are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a surprise." Yume said.

"Ok what time is this event?"

"Seven in the evening and lasts until the last song." Yume Stated out of memory. "How was your date?"

"It was fine."

"SHIT! Sakura we need to go! We'll be late!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh ya bye everyone." Sakura said as they left the building.

"I wonder what they'll be late for. Oh well. Yume can you walk me home?" Deidara asked.

"Sure." Yume replied. "I'll be back in twenty minutes Sasuke."

When they got to the Hyuuga residents Deidara and Yume said their goodbyes and parted.

"Sasuke took it better than I thought. But I know he will be mad when he finds out what song I am singing." Yume said to her self.

**I guess you are wondering when the Akatsuki are coming into play again. But I have decided that they are out until Deidara and Yume are in their twenties. **


	6. At the Talent Show

**Ok so the last chapter was suppose to have the Karaoke in it but after a couple days I changed my mind. Sorry.**

**The songs I will list are "Sugar baby" and "beep" and "My First kiss"**

**Not in order.**

_The day of the contest_

"Ok I'm leaving to get ready see you later." Yume yelled down the halls.

"Hn" was all that was heard from the sleeping Sasuke because it was ten in the morning.

Yume left the house and went to the market to find a dress for her to wear. Surprisingly Deidara was waiting for her at the one dress shop in the market closest to the Uchiha residents, The Pure Ray.

"Hey Dei-Dei!" Yume called out to him.

"Hey Bec." Deidara said as he gave Yume a hug.

"Do you need help with the outfit that I have planed?" Yume said mockingly.

"No… not at all… only a bit… ok fine… I do need help." Deidara stuttered.

"Heh don't worry I'm looking for things to. You can help me. I still need opinions." Yume said. "Especially from my boyfriend." **(Yes they are going out.)**

"Ok." Deidara said. Then they walked into the store. Yume walked to the side of the store where they keep their short-short dresses. And at one she saw five dresses that she just loved to death. So she grabbed all of them and went to the dressing rooms. Deidara following her until where people can sit and wait for the people in the stalls can come out and show them.

"Ok so I chose five dresses and I want you honest opinion." Yume said through the door as she pulled on the first dress. It was a pink dress that came up to the middle of her thigh, and the hem was black lace. It had three built-in slips that mad the dress puffy. It also came with a belt that was pink that just rests on the hips. "Ok Dei-Dei how do I look?" she asks as she walks out of the stall.

"You look nice." Was all he said to her!

"Ok so does that mean that this is a no?"

"Sorry but it just needs more."

"Ok." She said as she walked back into the stall. The next dress she picked was a light blue dress, same length as the other one. It had black lace all the way up to the black belt that was on the curve of her hips. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost gagged. It looked really bad on her. "Dei I'm only going to show you four not five. This dress looks horrid on me."

"Ok."

The next dress she picked was a beautiful shade of purple that was shorter that the last to by an inch or so. It looked like it was spattered in a darker shade of purple paint. It was formfitting and she again looked into the mirror and thought she looked too much like a slut for her likings. "Dei…"

"Another one. Ok."

"Heh." She put another dress that was like the first dress that she tried on but it was a hot pink color.** (I'm lazy)** She walked out got a look from Deidara that said _really_ and walked back in.

She put on the last dress that was a deep red color, was middle-of-thigh length, and had at least four built-in slips. It had support for the breasts that when she put it on her boobs look like they were two cup sized bigger than normal, and her boobs are already c-cups. From her boobs to the curve in her waist was formfitting. It came with an extra slip she excitedly put on. It was strapless too. When she walked out, for Deidara it was in slow motion. And before she was all the way out she was told that she looked perfect and that was the dress.

"Ok. After I get this dress off we need to look at accessories, shoes and make-up. Than we can look for you outfit. K." She said to Deidara.

"Ok."

After they were done with shoes and everything they went to the guys store where they bought a deep red shirt that was ripped on the sleeves and hem, and a pair of black pats that where ripped all over the legs. The shoes they bought for Yume were knee length; black high-heeled boots that were ripped in varies places, and a pair of black sneakers. And the make up was just red eye shadow and bright red lipstick.

"Are we missing anything?" Yume asked.

"No we have everything. Besides we need to get ready, its almost six thirty." Deidara said looking at his watch.

"Ok, we should go to your house to get ready because Sasuke is probably still at home."

"I just hope Neji doesn't see us in the outfits we chose roaming the halls."

"Why?"

"He told me the first day I arrived at the Hyuuga residence not to cause problems."

"Oh." Said Yume slowly. When they arrived at the residence Hinata came out and ushered Yume into her room while Deidara walked to his room.

_Hinata's room._

"Wow. Yume do you fit this dress?" Hinata said without thinking.

"Yes all I need you to do is to tighten the waist because they only had the size above mine." Yume said kindly ignoring Hinata's unintended insult.

Hinata got the dress on Yume and tightened it. Then she applied the makeup. "So are you going to explain this to Sasuke because I don't want to get in trouble with him."

"Ya sure whatever." Said Yume not knowing what she was agreeing to.

"Hinata, Yume are you almost done. Its six forty-nine." Deidara said through the door.

"Oh crap. Hinata are you and Neji going." Yume said with puppy dog eyes, which was weird because Yume was taller than Hinata in the shoes.

"Um yes we are." Hinata said.

"Yay. See ya there!" Yume said running out of the building with Deidara on her heels.** (No pun intended)**

"Oh shit what did I agree to? O well I have to get Neji now."

_The arena at 7:00 _

"Ok now Ladies and Gentleman we are going to start the night off with the younger ages, four through elven. Then well head to the teens twelve through twenty-six. Now here is Hanabi a ten-year-old singing Sugar Baby." Said Tsunade as Hanabi walked on stage. **(I'm not going to say the words to Sugar baby or most of the songs. Just the song BEEP.) **

"Thank you younger ages. Now we'll start the teen section, starting with Naruto and Sakura both twenty-five singing My First Kiss." Said Tsunade.

"Thank you Naruto and Sakura. Next up is, Yume and Deidara fourteen and seventeen. And they'll be singing Beep. "

They both walk on stage at other sides walking towards each other.

**(Y-Yume, D-Deidara, BEEP-is the beep noise.)**

**START TO SONG**

D, Y-ha hah ha hah ha

D-Its funny how an man always thinks about the

BEEP

D-You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-You got real big brains but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-Girl there ain't no pain at me looking at your

BEEP

Y-I don't give a

BEEP

Y-Keep looking at my

BEEP

Y-'Couse it don't mean a thing if your looking at my

BEEP

Y-I'mma do my thing while you're playing with your

BEEP

Y-HAH HAH HA HAHA…

Every boy the same since up in the seventh grade

They be trying to get with me

Trying to (hahahaha)

They always have a plan to be my one and only man

Trying to hold me with their hands

Wanna (hahahaha)

I keep turning them down

But they always come around

Asking be to go around

That's not the way it's going down

'Couse they only want,

Only want my hahahahahaha

Only want what they want

But naaa, naaa

D-Its funny how a man only thinks about the

BEEP

D-You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-You got real big brains but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-Girl there ain't no pain at me looking at your

BEEP

Y-I don't give a

BEEP

Y-Keep looking at my

BEEP

Y-'Couse it don't mean a thing if your looking at my

BEEP

Y-I'mma do my thing while your playing with your

BEEP

Y-HAHAHAHA…

Do you know that no don't mean yes it means no

So just hold up

Wait a minute

Let me put my two cents in it

One just be patient

Don't be rushing

Like you're anxious

And two

You're just two aggressive

Trying to get your (ahhh)

Do you know that I know?

And I don't want to go there

They only want

Only want my (hahahaha)

Only want

What they want

But naaa, naaa

D-It's funny how a man only thinks about the

BEEP

D-You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-You got real big brains bit I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-Girl it ain't no pain at me looking at your

BEEP

Y-I don't give a

BEEP

Y-Keep looking at my

BEEP

Y-'Couse it don't mean a thing if your looking at my

BEEP

Y-I'mma do my thing while your playing with your

BEEP

Y-HAHAHAHA

D-BOOMP  
>BOOMP<br>BOOMP

BOOMP

BOOMP

BOOMP

BOOMP

BOOMP

BOOMP (continues)

Y-ooooh

You've got it bad

I can tell

You want it bad

But

Oh well

'Couse what you want from me

Is something I

Something I don't need

HEY-Y-Y-Y-Y

D-It's funny how a man always thinks about the

BEEP

D-You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-You got real big brains but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-Girl there ain't no pain at me looking at your

BEEP

Y-I don't give a

BEEP

Y-Keep looking at my

BEEP

Y-'Couse it don't mean a thing if you looking at my

BEEP

Y-I'mma do my thing while you're playing with your

BEEP

Y-HAHAHAHA

D-It's funny how a man only thinks about the

BEEP

D-You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-You got real big brains but I'm looking at your

BEEP

D-Girl there ain't no pain at me looking at your

BEEP

Y-I don't give a

BEEP

Y-Keep looking at my

BEEP

Y-'Couse it don't mean a thing if your looking at my

BEEP

Y-I'mma do my thing while your playing with your

BEEP

Y-HAHAHAHA

BEEEEEEEEEP

**SONG ENDS**

" Thank you Becca and Deidara. Now moving to the next group…"**(I know that I said that they were the last group in the last chapter but I thought what the hell I'll add more)**

_Awards _

"Third place is Sakura and Naruto with My First Kiss.

"Second place is Hanabi with Sugar Baby

"And first place… drum roll please… Deidara and Yume with BEEP!" Tsunade yelled to the crowd.

"Yay we finally won something for a change!" Yume yelled to Deidara.

"Yes finally." Deidara turns her head with his hand and gave her a kiss.

**I know you might be confused but this is the end to this chapter. And yes I will be changing the ages again. **

**CHAIO **


	7. The End

**This is the last chapter because I am getting bored with this story and I'm starting one on Kuroshitsuji and Naruto.**

"Deidara did you get Sasori to come because I plan to wait for everyone to be here before I start!" Yume yelled wobbling over to Deidara, looking like she's going to blow a fuse.

"Yes I did. Please calm down it's not good for the baby." Deidara said trying to calm Yume.

"Fine. Ok is everyone here?" Yume asked calmer.

"Yes." The Akatsuki members answered.

"Ok. So as your new leader I say that we should become allies to the leaf village." Yume declared.

"Sure Tobi is all for it!" Yelled Tobi happily.

"Sure." Said Itachi.

"Why not." Zetzu said.

"Whatever." Sasori replied.

"Sure." Kisame agreed.

"Sure." Hidan and Kakuzu said.

"WHY WOULD WE DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?" Konan yelled in outrage while everyone held his breath.

"Why is so stupid Konan? Are you implying that I am stupid?" Yume said with pure anger in her voice.

"No. Um… ok fine sure I'm in." Konan said completely scared out of her mind.

_Konaha_

The Akatsuki went to the village and Yume and Deidara went to Tsunade.

"Yume. Why are you here? I thought that you had joined the Akatsuki." Tsunade asked.

"Well I have joined the Akatsuki and am the leader. Also I have decided to become allies to the leaf. For we are only a small group but have amazing powers that could save the leaf village from Orochimaru." Said Yume feeling as strong as a pregnant woman could be. **(Which according to my sister is really strong… at times)**

"Are you serious?" Tsunade asked.

"100 percent. Tsunade can't you trust me. You have known me for my whole life. And I stand before you asking you to be allied with the biggest threat to Orochimaru. And the leaf." Yume explained.

"You sure have grown Yume. The only thing now is to sign a contract and we are allies." Tsunade said.

"Gladly." Yume said with a pen already in her hand.

In seconds after the contract was signed, Sasuke walked into the office that Deidara and Yume were in with Tsunade.

"Ahhh Sasuke you are just in time of seeing Yume, leader of the Akatsuki, become allies with the leaf." Tsunade said proudly.

But Sasuke didn't hear her because all he could hear was his heartbeat and all he could see was Yume's stomach, which had grown a lot. "Wow. Yume who's the father?" Sasuke finally said.

"Dad. He is standing right next to me." **(I know, I know Yume called Sasuke dad. Because he was the one who took care of her for most of her life so she calls him dad is that a problem? (^-^))**

"Oh. Well congratulations. Is the baby a boy or girl?" Sasuke said happily.

The other three in the room just stared at him like he had too much caffeine. "We don't know yet. That's why we were headed to the hospital to see." Yume said.

"Ok see you later." Sasuke said and left.

"What has Naruto done to my father?" Yume asked.

"I wish I knew." Tsunade said

_Hospital_

"Hey Yume how have you been? And are you pregnant?" Naruto asked Yume after they had entered the hospital. Sakura, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba were behind him.

"Fine and yes. Sakura I was wondering if I could get an ultrasound." Yume wondered.

"Sure follow me." Sakura said gesturing towards the ultrasound room.

Once in there Yume laid on the table-chair and pulled up her shirt above her stomach. After that was done Sakura put some jell on her stomach and put the devise on her stomach spreading the jell around.

"Look. There is the head… wait … I see two heads. Congratulations you have twins in you. And there is a hand and here's two feet. And if you look the twins are holding hands. That's a good sign. And it looks like you have identical twins. Both are girls." Sakura said to the couple right next to her.

_Sasuke's house_

"Dad! Hello Dad!" Yume yelled through the house.

"Yume is that you?" Sasuke yells back.

"Yes."

"Is Deidara with you?"

"Yes" Deidara answers for her.

"Ok. What do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asks.

"Ramen!" Yume yelled happily.

"She's been craving that for weeks now." Deidara explains to the awestruck Sasuke.

"Ok good. For a second I though that Naruto broke his promise to not let Yume get addicted to ramen." Sasuke said with a sigh of relief.

So after they left the Uchiha residence and went to Ichirocus, the couple went to the Hyuuga residence to see Hinata.

"Hello Deidara. Hello Yume. How are you?" Hinata said happily.

"We're fine Hinata. How are you?" Yume asked.

"I'm doing fine. Ooo it looks like your having a baby!" Hinata said happily.

"Hinata what's with the loud noise?" Said a sleepy Neji.

"Sorry Neji I was just greeting Yume and Deidara." Hinata explained.

"You're being a little rude. Let them in and invite them for tea or something." Neji said.

"Oh right come on in and follow me." Hinata said.

After an hour at the Hyuuga residents Yume and Deidara went home.

"Who would guess that Neji and Hinata would have to marry to join the clan back together?" Yume said. "We need to ask dad if it is alright if we stay at the Uchiha residents with the Akatsuki." She added

"Yes I think that that could work." Deidara said agreeing.

"Ow!" Yume suddenly yelped out.

"What?" Deidara asked her.

"I think my water broke." Yume said.

Deidara picked up Yume and ran to the hospital. Sakura took her to the delivery room with Deidara.

_Three Hours Later._

"Deidara you can come in now." Sakura said as she came out of the delivery room.

Deidara went inside the room and saw the most beautiful set of girls he's ever seen.

"Dei come here. We still need to think of names." Yume whispered careful not to wake the sleeping twins.

"You name one and I'll name the other." Deidara suggested.

"I like that idea. Um… you go first."

"Ok. How's Rai for this little one here." Deidara asked pointing to the one closest to him.

"I love it. And I like Ai for this one." Yume said happily. Deidara nodded. "Dei do you know what the girls names mean?"

"No."

"Rai means trust, and Ai means love." Yume said smiling at Deidara. And after she said that the girls opened their eyes. "Dei look at this. Rai's eyes are red. And Ai's are purple."

"Looks like they have my parent's eyes." Deidara said solemnly.

"Are you alright?" Yume asked.

"Ya I'm fine."

"It's alright. You can tell me when your ready."

"Ok."

"I love you Dei."

"I love you too Yume."

**This is where the story ends. Now I feel stupid because I said that. (^^) Anyway. I'm not sure if I should put up a sequel or not. Answer the poll for my answer. **

**(^-^) Yume Neko**


End file.
